


His Again

by egosoffire



Series: Ben and Poe -- Young Love. [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Part 12 in a series of drabbles/ficlets about the pre-canon relationship of Ben Solo and Poe Dameron.Poe tells the others about his Young Love.





	His Again

“It was a long time ago…”

Poe found those words all he could say, frozen at the question. Three people sat in front of the fire alongside him. The most interested was, of course, Rey, who sat cross-legged in the dirt, her inquisitives eyes full of pain. She had a connection to Ben - to Kylo Ren - and it hurt her as deeply as his connection hurt him.

“You loved him?” she asked softly. “--and he loved you too?”

Poe wanted to say something sarcastic, something bitter. He wanted to say that he was sure Ben had never loved him, that it was all a lie concocted by the dark side. Instead, though, he nodded.

“I loved him,” he whispered, finding the past-tense hard to use. Even after everything that had occurred, it was hard to say that he’d ever stopped. “He was...different once.”

“You don’t have to tell us,” Rose pointed out, quickly. Poe smiled at the gesture. She was a bit more sensitive than Finn or Rey when it came to simple feelings and connections. “This hurts you, Poe…”

“It doesn’t matter,” he said quickly. “It wasn’t important. Or...it’s not anymore.”

“It doesn’t look like it was unimportant,” Finn commented, in spite of the look Rose shot him. “I mean… he wasn’t always this incredible evil force. He was just a man back then...I mean, a boy, really.”

Poe hated to admit to them, but tears began to burn at his eyes.He blinked, trying to ignore them and not embarrass himself amongst the three young, intensely curious rebels. BB-8 came out of nowhere, then, and pressed up against his leg insistently.

“What do you need?” he asked. 

Then, he realized it was just a gesture of reassurance. Seriously, BB-8’s level of empathy was unheard of in a droid. He tapped the droid’s head affectionately in return. “Thanks buddy,” he sighed. “He was just a boy, and so was I. Stars, I mean, we were children when I first realized I was in love with him.”

“I think he can come back,” Rey murmured under her breath.

“He killed his father.” 

That was Finn, speaking bluntly.

“I think that there’s always hope where there’s love,” Rose pointed out, nudging up against Finn who lightly touched her shoulder. She leaned into Finn’s touch. “Even if it’s young love, it’s still important. It still means something.” 

He honestly wasn’t sure if Rose was right. Young love was a powerful, beautiful force but it seemed to mean so little in the face of war. He wanted it, more than he’d ever wanted anything, but he was afraid.

Could Ben ever be his again? 

**Author's Note:**

> Could he? Hmm.


End file.
